


Insatiable Habits

by GhostRaccoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Excessive use of petnames, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Making Out, Patton wears a skirt, Punk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, like really steamy making out, listen just take this ive literally never written anything this steamy before, patton has a sexual awakening because of virgil basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Patton is a good boy.Virgil, resident punk of the school, is very much not.So why, when Patton does his absolute best to ignore him, does Virgil keep catching his eye?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 33
Kudos: 265





	Insatiable Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I got really into My Oh My by Camila Cabello and I wanted to tease someone. It was supposed to be a summary fic that never left our private server. And then I started writing it and it's THIS and I don't know what to do with it.
> 
> Dear God almighty, I don't usually write this kind of stuff so please don't make fun of me.

Patton... is a good boy. He listens to his dad when he tells him to follow the rules. Listens to his friends when they tell him to avoid someone or something for his safety. He listens in class, does his schoolwork, takes great joy in befriending the teachers. He's  _ good  _ and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him.

So... the sudden thrill he gets when he locks eyes with the dangerous punk kid of the school catches him off guard. That one  _ delicious  _ second of eye contact, and the... the insanely attractive smirk that graced his black lips when he looks away but Patton can't...

He tries not to think about it, but that really only leads to Patton thinking about it  _ all the time. _ Whenever Virgil is in the room, Patton finds his attention drawn in his direction. His eyes catching his purple hair, his leather jacket, his steel-toed boots (and really, he only knew they were steel-toed at a testament from Remy, who's felt the brunt of a kick from one of those boots and  _ Patton shouldn't be feeling like this for a kid who's hurt his friends-- _ ).

If it's infuriating how much of Patton's thoughts are on Virgil when they're in the same room, it's downright rage inducing how many times Patton has caught himself wondering what Virgil's lips would feel like on his when he's alone in his room. And as angry as Patton is with himself, for being so infatuated with a bully who seems to enjoy getting into fights with anyone who will rise to the bait of his insults, he can't help but feel that little excited  _ thrill  _ every single time he catches Virgil looking at him.

And Patton's caught Virgil looking  _ so many times. _ Patton almost believes that Virgil is just as interested, though maybe not as angry about his attraction as Patton was. So he... takes a calculated risk. Logan would be proud of him, really, if he knew how much he thought this through.

Patton wears his cutest outfit (a short, flowy skirt that rustles easily in the slightest of breezes, and a loose t-shirt tucked in, but the edge overhanging the skirt. He even put a few butterfly clips in his hair!) and approached Virgil when he was able to catch him alone, to reduce the risk of him getting made fun of by the punk kid's friends.

If that happened to be in one of the bathrooms in the abandoned art building, then really, more privacy to them, right?

Patton had followed him all the way to the bathrooms, watching from a careful distance to make absolutely sure he wasn't with his friends because not being able to get some sort of closure out of this would probably kill Patton.

He almost backs out, when he hears Virgil's voice echo through the bathroom that was in disrepair after so many years of neglect.

"You gonna come out anytime soon, puffball?"

Patton shuddered at the way Virgil's voice purred, his heart leaping into his throat as he slowly stepped into view, a shy smile on his lips as he makes more  _ exquisite  _ eye contact with the most attractive boy in school. (If asked, he'd say that title went to Roman, his best friend, but... but Patton isn't sure that'd be the truth to him, now that Virgil has caught his interest.)

Virgil is smirking. He's always smirking, this expression wasn't anything new. And yet it still made Patton flush, gulping hard as he looked anywhere in the room but directly into Virgil's eyes again because if he kept indulging in that he'd lose all the words in his vocabulary and he  _ needed  _ to ask Virgil these questions.

Virgil speaks before he can, again.

"Hey kitten, you got a treat for me?" he asks, and Patton gulps again because  _ crud  _ that sounds almost like flirting, and if Virgil started flirting with Patton right now he wouldn't be able to think straight (as if he ever thought straight) long enough to get his words out.

"I..." Patton starts, clearing his throat when it tried to close up around his words, "I just... had some questions, 's all!"

He forces his cheery disposition back into his voice, hoping to keep how flustered he was out of it that way. Didn't matter that his red cheeks and fiddling with the hem of his skirt gave him away, so long as he could keep his voice steady.

Virgil raises an eyebrow, leaning back against the counter that had holes in it where sinks used to be. Patton forced himself not to watch the boys languid movements,  _ knowing  _ how distracted he'd be if let himself study every single shift in his body language.

"You gonna spit it out, sweetheart? Or are you going to spend your entire free period standing here pretending you don't think I'm the hottest piece of ass you've ever seen?"

Patton felt the simmer in his cheeks flare into a bonfire as his eyes finally snapped back to Virgil's, mouth shaped into a small "o" in his surprise at Virgil's bluntness. The smirk grew, and Patton was pretty sure his heart dropped into his stomach, with the feeling that  _ stupid smirk _ gave him.

"I-I wasn't-!" he tried denying, bringing his hands up and waving them back and forth rapidly as he shook his head in fervid denial.

The other eyebrow rose to meet the first, and Virgil pushed himself off the counter, uncrossing his arms to shove his hands in his pockets as he  _ stalked  _ towards Patton, who stumbled backwards a few steps as his heart rate picked up.

"Oh? So I was imagining the bedroom eyes you've been shooting me these past couple weeks, then?" Virgil asked, his voice practically velvet in Patton's ears. God, were his knees getting weak? Patton needed some support, and  _ fast _ .

"I wasn't making bedroom eyes! I don't do that kind of s-stuff!" Patton protested, stumbling over his feet for a split second before steadying himself.

One more step backwards, and Patton found himself against a wall. With Virgil right in front of him.

Virgil didn't stop his advance, his smirk turning lecherous now that Patton was cornered. He kept walking until he was so close Patton could feel his breath fan out across his heated face. He was so close and Patton nearly tried to make a run for it, but Virgil seemed to be able to tell that was his next plan of action, what with the hand now pressing against the wall behind him, trapping the shorter boy in place.

Patton gulped hard, and he could swear up and down his heartbeat was echoing around the bathroom, it was so loud.

"You don't?" Virgil questioned, and this time Patton didn't answer vocally, knowing the squeak that would come out instead of his voice.

He shook his head, and Virgil leaned down until their faces were inches apart. Patton was holding his breath now, his eyes saucers behind his glasses as he did his best to focus on Virgil's face, despite the proximity.

"Do you want to?" he purred, his nose brushing against Patton's.

Patton couldn't hide the squeak he made in response, hesitating all of two seconds before he nodded once.

Virgil grinned, victorious, before capturing Patton's lips with his.

Patton's kissed before. He kissed Roman once, when they were both exploring their sexualities, and they had both trusted each other enough to give each other their first kisses. He hadn't done it since then though, so he really only had one frame of reference.

His kiss with Roman had been awkward and brief. They agreed neither of them really wanted to do it again with each other, because it had been okay, but it wasn't something either wanted to rush into.

Patton's kiss with Virgil was _ entirely different _ . It wasn't even really one kiss. It was multiple little kisses pressed to Patton's mouth, each one different in the way Virgil positioned himself.

When Patton's inexperience with kissing became obvious, Virgil grabbed his chin, thumb brushing across Patton's bottom lip before pulling it back a little bit as the taller teen examined Patton's flustered expression.

"Relax, puffball, 'm not gonna hurt you," he says, voice soft and almost reverent.

Patton opens his eyes (when had he closed them?) to gaze up at Virgil, nodding again, slower this time, and let his shoulders relax.

Virgil gave him a satisfied smile, which was... so different from the smirks and grins he's seen so far and Patton was practically  _ drunk  _ on that smile alone, before leaning forward, tipping Patton's chin up just a little bit more so he could nip at the bottom lip he'd just let go.

Patton inhaled sharply,  _ something  _ stirring in the pit of his belly that he didn't recognize and yet enjoyed immensely at the action.

Virgil chuckled, kissing Patton again. This time his kisses were slow, lips moving in a way that guided Patton's own. He pulled back once, but his mouth was back in place before Patton had a chance to object.

It wasn't until Patton felt Virgil's tongue dart across his lips that he realized he'd pressed himself against the other's chest, craving closeness in light of their actions. Virgil's tongue met his lips again, but Patton... didn't really know what to do with that until he bit his lip again.

When he opened his mouth in response (why he'd done that, he wasn't really sure) Virgil's tongue had darted into his mouth and oh.  _ Oh _ . Oh dear goodness, that felt so much more different than the kissing they were doing before.

Without thinking to stop himself, Patton let out a high pitched whine, practically melting into Virgil when he pulled away long enough to give a low chuckle that  _ definitely  _ had Patton weak in the knees.

"That was a pretty noise, kitten. Think I could get you to make more?"

Patton didn't know what that meant, but  _ holy heck _ did he want to find out.

So he gave a hesitant nod, swallowing hard as he looked up at Virgil, noting the glint of want in his mismatching eyes that had Patton's legs shaking with the effort of holding him up.

Virgil nosed at Patton's jaw, nipping at it in a few places.

"I'm gonna pick you up, okay sweetheart?" he whispered, and Patton wasn't sure he was thinking anymore, when he nodded again.

Suddenly Virgil had a hand sliding down his thigh, lifting his leg until it had a firm grip near the bend of his knee.

He knew Virgil wasn't done yet, but dear  _ God  _ above, the feeling of Virgil slotting against Patton's body like that was almost enough to get Patton willing to put a name to the feeling in his stomach.  _ Almost _ .

"Jump," Virgil said against the skin of Patton's neck, and honestly if Virgil had told him to do the chicken dance in that moment, he probably would have. So, Patton jumped without hesitation, his heart leaping when Virgil caught him against the wall.

Virgil wrapped Patton's legs around his waist, pulling back to let Patton see that seductive smirk once again firmly in place, but he was beginning to really not mind that expression all that much.

"Where were we?" Virgil purred, making Patton squeak as he fiddled with the fabric of Virgil's artificially torn shirt.

Virgil gently grabbed one of Patton's wrists in his _ very large hand oh God _ and carefully pinned it to the wall.

"I was going to get you to sing for me, wasn't I?"

Patton sucked in a breath, nodding emphatically and earning an amused snort.

_ "Wonderful." _

That tone of voice did absolutely  _ sinful  _ things to Patton, and when Virgil started kissing along his jaw Patton was already lost to bliss, letting out a small moan at how incredible Virgil's lips felt against his skin.

Needless to say, when Virgil bit down on the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, the sound Patton made was damn near  _ erotic _ .

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ," Virgil hissed against Patton's skin, his grip on Patton's wrist and waist respectively tightening harshly for a second.

The arousal, and that's what it  _ was _ , wasn't it, Patton heard in Virgil's voice had elation bubbling up in his chest.  _ He  _ made Virgil react like that, and if that wasn't attractive as all hell, he wasn't sure what was.

Virgil, once he'd recovered himself, continued to cover his neck and collarbone in bites, some hard enough to leave behind hickeys and oh dear, he was going to have to explain the bruises to his worry wart of a father, wasn't he?

The brief worry for Patton's father was there and gone in a flash, because the longer Virgil went on, the more he noticed the taller teen grinding into him between his legs.

That feeling of friction was almost too much for Patton right there, but he felt  _ so good _ that he didn't dare ask for Virgil to stop.

Patton was a good boy. He listened to the rules. He paid attention in classes. And he spent plenty of time with his friends.

But he wouldn't listen to them anymore, when they told him to stay way from Virgil Storm.

Patton could be good, but when it came to Virgil, he was  _ more  _ than willing to let himself be bad, if just for a little bit.


End file.
